Twisted Twilight
by Opal Dream
Summary: What if Bella was a confident, a bit stuck up Cullen vampire? What if Edward was the klutzy shy human? Will Bella be able to control her self from his sweet smelling blood? And is Edward related to a very menacing vampire? Who? R&R plz
1. Its a pleasure

_Twisted Twilight_. Chapter 1.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Miss Cullen." Remarked Mr. Banner.

"And always a pleasure" I answered, and gave him a smile. He faltered back, blinking.

The whole class murmured. I ignored them humans. They were just food to me. Food that i wasn't allowed to eat. I stuck my nose up and sat down.

I didn't notice who I was sitting next to when I finally sat down. I glanced at him. And I was shocked. He had brownie gold hair that was messy in a cute way. He had emerald eyes, and a great body. But he smelled… so GOOD! Like oranges! He was so good smelling. I just wanted drink his blood so bad. Oh how I wished I had gone hunting! I clenched my fist's, grasping the table to stop myself from lunging at his neck. He looked up. I bit my lip, furious. I COULDN'T READ HIS MIND!! I twitched, and edged away. He smelled SO damn good!

I thought of heaps of ways to lure him away from every one... To taste his blood... I shook my head. I couldn't kill this innocent boy! God dammit!

He saw and looked hurt, almost sad. And scared. And... Anger? Nah. I felt sorry for him but I couldn't help it. It was for his own life that i looked constipated.

Finally, the bell rang. I raced out the door, and sighed. I would have to change classes immanently. I walked calmly over to the office, and luckily it wasn't sunny. I pushed the door and marched up to the desk.

"M-May I help you?" stammered a young man. He had shaggy blond hair and small blue eyes, with glasses. 'God, she is hot!' He thought, looking at my blouse.

"Yes. I would like to change classes." I said in my soothing voice, trying hard not to slap him across the face.

"I'm sorry, I cant do that." He replied, coming to his sense's. 'she's only a junior. Probably hates her teacher. Lucky git who ever has her', he thought.

I angered at his thought. Only a junior, eh? Thinks Mr. Banner was lucky, eh?!

I leaned in, breathing over his face, clenching my fist's.

"You give me a new class; I don't get rough. Got it?" I threatened, narrowing my eyes.

"Uh I uh, you uh…" He trailed off, terrified, with a hint of anger. 'Yea, total bitch. Like all the pretty girls. How dare she speak to me like that?' He thought crossly.

The door burst open, and I spun around. It was the boy! His eyes widened in fright, and looked as if he wanted to run out of the door. I cooled down.

"It's okay. I see that is impossible." I said stiffly. I walked held my breath as I walked past the boy, and his face fell. I angered again as I couldn't read his thoughts.

000000000oooooooooooooo00000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000oooooooooooooo

I went to Alaska to cool off. It was refreshing. I visited my good friend Tanya and her family. It was nice to be around my kind.

When I got back from Alaska and hunting with Emmett, I went to school again. First up, Bio. I vowed to myself to be nice to the kid. Not friends, no, Too dangerous. Just gonna be kind, so he isn't terrified. And just enough to keep me from killing him, that adorable creature.

I walked swiftly in and went around the back. I sat down quietly so he didn't hear me. The teacher wasn't here yet. I cleared my throat.

"Hello." I said in a sugary voice.

He jumped and turned around.

"Uh, hi." He seemed shy. How cute!

"You must be Edward Swan." I noted, remembering reading the teachers thoughts as he thought about him.

He seemed puzzled. "How did you know?" Aw...

I laughed. He seemed entranced by it. "Oh, every one has been waiting on your arrival."

He blushed. Then confused again. "Did you get contacts?" He blurted out, blushing again.

Is it possible to blush so much? And wait… Oh no! He noticed!

"Uh no." I pretended to act dumb. He looked as if he didn't believe me. I got frustrated again when I couldn't read his thoughts.

After class, Edward tripped. I gripped his shoulders and yanked him up right.

"Th-thanks" He mumbled, and ran off with Jessica. I felt a pang of jealousy. Grumpy, I headed of to my Volvo. Sport is to dang easy for me, and it wouldn't be fair for the other kids. I listened to some Debussy until it was lunch break.

"Hey guys." I greeted my family as i sat down at our lunch table, with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Bella. How was Bio?" Asked Alice, shifting over to make room.

"Wasn't too bad" i replied, and picked at my pizza. Bored, i looked around trying to find Edward

"Dude, that Cullen girl is staring at you!" Said a jealous voice that i knew instantly. Mike.

I looked over to were the voice was coming from and saw Edward, Mike, Tyler and some girls sitting at a table.

"Does she look mad?" He asked, worried.

Emmett snorted. "What did you DO to him?" He laughed quietly. I hit his hand and contained to listen.

"Angry? Why would she be angry?"

"I dunno... She just seemed... Never mind." Edward looked over to where we were sitting. His eyes... They were so bright! I got lost in them just by staring. He looked away, blushing. Oh, my, god! Can he GET any cuter??

"Who are the people with her?" Edward asked, eyes darting between Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice quicly and then back at Mike.

"Oh, they are is siblings. Emmett, and Rose and together, and so is Jasper and Alice." Mike said, picking up his apple, and twirling it around in his hands.

Edward looked a bit disgusted. I giggled.

"Oh, don't worry they are all adopted. They only people who are REALLY related are Rose and Jasper. They are twins." Mike assured him.

"Dosent Bella date?" He asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Nah. apperenly no guys here a good enough for her..." He sniped. 'That bitch.'

I giggled, and looked away. Edward seemed to notice.

"You like her, dude?" Tyler asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What? Uh, i dont know, uh..." And then the bell went. Dammit.

"Ohhhh Bella!" Taughnted Emmett and Alice, laughing. I srowled, and stalked out of the room. 'She SO likes him' Alice thought happily.


	2. Outa control

Okay, i finally updated! Yay! Okay, so here it is, enjoy.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY!!

'Okay, time for blood testing!' Thought Mr Banner, grimacing, as he walked to BIO

I was shocked. Dammit, this time of year comes too soon! I would have to skip. I sleeked around him and went to the girl's bathroom. I could spend this hour looking perfect for… Eddie. I giggled. He was SO adorable! I quickly rushed into the nearest bathroom and up to a mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Said a small voice as I was about to apply blush. I twirled around. It was Angelia, and she was bent over a toilet.

"Oh hi." I said. "Aren't you meant to be in BIO?"

"I threw up at lunch, and I am scared of the office man." She confessed, ashamed. 'She probably thinks im a total dweeb' she thought sadly. I felt sorry for her.

"I'll go tell Mr Banner that you are helping another teacher" I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Bella!" She said gratefully, and then spewed into the toilet.

"Kay. Cya then." I waved bye and left. Poor girl.

EPOV

Crap, crap, crap. We were doing blood testing! I hate blood! I started to sweat, and I felt nauseas as I could smell some ones blood, which they had pricked their finger. "Edward? You feeling okay?" Asked Mike, looking at my hunched up figure.

"I- I- im gonna faint." I mumbled.

"MR BANNER!" Jessica screamed, and pointed at me.

"There is always one." Mr Banner said, smiling. "Jessica, please take Mr Swan down to sick bay." He told Jessica, who's face lit up.

"Kay!" She said, jumping up. I put one arm around her shoulders to help me walk. Jessica's smile couldn't get any wider. I sighed. This would be a long walk.

When we got near a bench, I couldn't take it any more. I felt so weak, and I was gonna faint any moment.

"Let me rest" I said meekly, and sat down on the bench, and closed my eyes.

BPOV

I could hear panting as I approached the class.

"Let me rest" a soft voice said. It was Eddie! I rushed up and saw him, eyes closed, sitting on a bench. And Jessica looking frustrated. I smiled.

"Hey Eddi- I mean Edward." I greeted him, ignoring Jessica.

"Go away" he said sleepily.

I grinned. Then turned to Jessica.

'God, such a wimp. I mean, what kinda guy is afraid of blood' Jessica thought crossly.

"Jessica, I'll take him from here" I soothed her, and she grumpily trudged off.

"So, Edward. Afraid of blood, eh?" I said, grinning. He peeked open one eye.

"I hate the smell." He answered.

"Blood has no smell" I said, lying through my teeth. Of course it had a smell! Well, only to us vampires. And his was delicious.

"It smells like rust to me."

I paused. This was one strange human. But how was I gonna get him to sick bay? I couldn't carry him… And there was no way he would move. Of course I could andle his weight, but he might find that weird. I looked at him. He was so sweet, with deep emerald eyes, cute tousled hair, and I could see his blood pulsing in his neck.

His smell pulled me closer… I craved to drink it… I took a step closer. Mmm… So good…

EPOV

I peeked an eye open again. She was deep in thought. She looks so pretty when she does that. She had beautiful gold eyes, and long chocolate hair… Stop it Edward, she is out of your league. But then her figure changed. She crept closer to me, with some sort of hunger in her eyes. I opened my other eye quickly. I sat up.

"Uh, you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Mmm…" was all she said, and took another step. I pressed myself into the chair, trying to get away. What is WRONG with her? She looks like she wants to eat me!

"G-go away!" I said meekly. I could make a run for it. I braced my self, taking a deep breath. Then I jumped up, but I felt pain soar through my leg. I looked down, and saw blood trickling down. I must have scraped myself on the chair. Bella's eyes had turned black. And she was crouching down, like she was going to attack. I shuddered.

BPOV

He jumped up, and groaned in pain. I looked down, and saw bright red blood trickling down his leg. My instincts took over. I could feel my eyes turn black, and I crouched down. I bared my teeth, looking at the beautiful sweet blood…

* * *

Haha! Cliffie! Review and i MIGHT update... Tehe. Only I shall know what happens... MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

xx HyperSkittle


	3. My Uncle warned me

**I know, shot chapter. But i am trying to update ALL of my 8 story's, and its taking a while. **

* * *

BPOV

I bared my teeth, smelling his sweet blood. I could hear him whimper. His sad, cry. I faltered a bit. How could I take his life away? Just because I wanted his blood? What would Esme say? I sighed, and pulled back. It should be his choice, not mine.

"Edward." I spoke calmly. He looked at me, terrified.

"Do you want to be…? A vampire?" I asked.

"Yes." He said slowly, never meeting my eyes. Well! This was a first!

"Why??"

"My uncle… Is one... Refused to change me…" I stood still. He was RELATED to one?

"Okay. Im gonna do it now." I warned him. He simply nodded, and fell back against the bench.

I put my head next to his neck, and placed my lips on his neck. His heart beat sped up. I grinned, and pierced his skin. Oh, the sweet blood! It was delicious as it ran down my throat. I wanted to keep going, except his screams stopped me. He was withering madly. I scooped him up and ran for my life. But where to go? I know! My medow!

EPOV

Shit, shit_, shit. _The fire! It burnt through out my whole body. I couldn't stop screaming. Uncle Aro warned me of this. But suddenly it seemed like I was flying. Beautiful Bella had picked me up and was running. I screamed merely because I was terrified. What if the venom killed me? My eyes rolled, and I felt sick.

"Close your eyes." Bella yelled over my screams. I trusted her, so I did. The pain got worse and worse.

* * *

**Well? Did anyone expect that? Tehe. His uncle is Aro! Tehe. I am evil. Okay, so now the story is completely turned away from Twilight. LOL. Review please! I want at least 5! I harly ever get reviews... -looks sad-**


End file.
